1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print processing apparatus, a print processing method, a system, a control method, a program, and a storage medium for use in an on-demand printing system for printing an ordered document requiring high confidentiality.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is expected today that operators in a printing business receive print data from a client in a removable medium, such as a magneto-optical disk.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-134515 discloses a technique of providing a pay service of recording information, such as information supplied in a portable type storage medium, including providing a printout of the information and storage of the information onto a storage medium.
Along with widespread use of broadband network, receiving data online is also studied.
USB (universal serial bus) flash memories have become more widely accepted as a convenient device for transferring data.
Since personal computers (PCs) are currently supplied with an OS (operating system) and a USB interface (I/F) as standard, the PC reads information from and writes information to the USB flash memory without the need for installing a particular driver software. The USB flash memory is thus a very convenient and compact removable medium.
The USB flash memory is increasing the capacity thereof to 128 MB to 256 MB, and access control technique using a password is also studied.
When a document requiring a high degree of confidentiality, such as an operator's manual or catalogs for a new and unpublished product, is printed, the print data must be controlled so that it is not leaked, and the printouts must be handled with care.
In order to maintain this high degree of confidentiality, printers typically isolate the print confidential order sheet from general print order sheets, and a skilled operator processes the confidential document.
Heretofore, a control process has not been available under which even an operator at a low skill level can manage a plurality of print steps which are different depending on the request of a client, in an error free manner to print a document requiring confidentiality in accordance with an order sheet, while maintaining confidentiality. Even if a similar technique is available, a system or apparatus that fully satisfies a variety of needs, assures the ease of use, and permits smooth management is not available.